


The Bath

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple decides that Belle needs to assist him with his bath and they both learn that she likes to touch and he likes to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bath

She'd been in the Dark Castle with him for two months now. She'd learned to dust and sweep the castle, clean his clothes, fetch his straw, cook and generally clean up after him. Now he needed her to help him bathe, an undertaking that he avoided studiously, but which now seemed more necessary with her sharing living quarters with him. Since it was her fault to some extent that he even needed to consider bathing more often, it was only fitting that she should assist him in that endeavor.

It was Wednesday evening and they had just finished dinner. She sat and ate with him every night so they now felt a little more comfortable with one another. She'd even started calling him Rumple. Somehow her presence and her use of his name made him feel less lonely.

"I need you to assist me with my bath this evening, Belle. I've magicked some hot water into the tub in my bathroom. Please prepare some towels and soaps and anything else you think we'll need. I'll be up in a few minutes." He watched her intently as he said this, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Yes, Rumple. I'll get everything ready for you." She looked at him shyly and hesitated, making it seem as though she wanted to ask him something.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Belle? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-n-no." She stuttered and rushed out of the room and up the stairs. She entered his bathroom and proceeded to lay out two towels, one for his hair and one for his body. She wasn't sure if he'd like some oils on his skin, but she decided to add a musky scented oil to the bath water. As soon as she added it, a large quantity of bubbles rose up from the water. At first she was frightened to think of what his reaction might be, but then she started to giggle to think of the Dark One covered in bubbles.

Belle looked around and decided that there wasn't anything else she could do, so she started to leave the room, only to run into him in the doorway. "Where are you going, dearie?" His voice had taken on an amused tone.

"I have everything set out for you. I was just leaving so that you'd have some privacy."

He smirked. "You misunderstood me, Belle. I need you to assist me with my bath. You'll help me undress and you'll wash my hair and bathe me." He knew deep down that he was being a bastard, but she was his and he wanted her to do his bidding no matter how uncomfortable it might make her.

He watched as she turned a bright shade of red as the reality of the situation dawned on her.

"I...I guess I didn't understand." She could feel herself blushing. She'd never seen a naked man and now she was going to see Rumplestiltskin naked and she was going to be touching his naked body. She'd never been so mortified in her life.

"Look at me, Belle." He wanted her to look in his eyes. "I know you find me grotesque, but this is one of the chores I'll be requiring of you. Let's get on with it."

She blushed even more deeply. She didn't find him grotesque at all. Quite the contrary. She thought of him as a man and that's what was making this so embarrassing for her.

"I'll make this easier for you. Turn around while I get undressed. Once I'm in the water and under these bubbles," he wrinkled his nose in distaste, "this will be less uncomfortable for you."

Belle felt relieved. Maybe this would not be as embarrassing as she originally thought. She was actually a little curious about what he looked like under all that clothing, but she would have preferred seeing him when he didn't know she was looking. She listened as he removed his boots and then his vest and silky shirt. The leather pants seemed to take the longest to remove which didn't surprise her at all. She wasn't sure how he got into them; they were so extremely tight-fitting. She finally heard him sink down into the water.

"I'm ready, Belle. Let's get started."

Belle turned and moved close to the tub. "Maybe we should start by washing your hair." She thought it was a tangled dirty mess and she longed to clean it. "Lean back while I run some water over your hair. I need to wet it before I can add the soap."

Rumple leaned back and she poured cupfuls of clean water on his head. She was very gentle with him.

"Good. Now I'm going to start washing your hair." She rubbed a honey scented soap in her hands and began massaging his scalp with her fingers as she applied the soap to his hair. She was very careful not to get any of the soap in his eyes.

Rumple was shocked by his reaction to her fingers on his scalp. Every ounce of blood in his body seemed to rush to his cock and he became immediately engorged. He let out a moan of desire that made her jump.

"I'm sorry, Belle. That just feels so good." He was rather mortified and tried to cover.

"I'm glad." She smiled at him and continued her ministrations more intently as he tried to stifle the moans that were welling up inside of him.

She was pleased. This wasn't so bad after all. He was finally going to be clean. She moved in front of him and leaned forward to wash the hair above his forehead.

Rumple moaned loudly again. He breasts were almost pressed against his face. He could see the swell of her flesh over the top of her bodice and he wanted to tear it open and feast his eyes on her soft pink nipples.

"I'm glad this feels so good for you. We should do this more often." Belle cooed in his ear and his cock hardened even more.

She had no idea what she was doing to him but she was bound to find out when she washed his body. He could stop her once she was done with his hair and finish himself, but now he wanted her to touch more of him. He knew he should stop her, but he wanted to be touched. He needed to be touched.

"OK. Almost done, Rumple. Lean your head back again. I need to rinse the soap from your hair."

He obeyed her and continued to revel in the sensations of the warm water and her hands on him.

"All done." She surveyed him and smiled sweetly at him. "Now let's get to the rest of you."

Rumple swallowed hard. His cock was throbbing. He should stop this now.

Belle took a washcloth and put a small amount of soap on it. "I'm going to wash you face and ears first." She began to gently caress his face with the cloth. He sighed in response. She moved to his ears and began to thoroughly clean them. This didn't feel as good until she leaned close and he could feel her hot breath blowing against his skin. He whimpered and she smiled again. "You seem to like this, Rumple."

Little did she know just how much he liked it. She leaned back and appraised her work. "We really should do this more often. You look adorable without all that dirt on you."

Rumple couldn't respond. There wasn't enough blood left in his brain to form words.

"Let's continue." Belle took the washcloth again and lathered it up with lots of soap. "I promise this is going to feel even better." Rumple was barely holding on.

Belle began to wash his neck and then his shoulders and back. Her movements were slow and sensual and she seemed to savor what she was doing. When she started to wash his chest he almost stopped breathing. His heart was pounding and he was sure she could feel it. When she got to his nipples she abandoned the washcloth and used her bare fingers to lather some soap onto them. He didn't know what she was doing or why, but he let out a yelp.

"Should I stop?" She asked him innocently.

"No… keep doing what you're doing, Belle." His voice was barely a rasp. She smiled at him and continued caressing his nipples. He could feel himself squirming as the pressure in his cock became unbearable.

"Almost done now, Rumple. You just need to stand up so that I can finish the rest of you."

"What?" He was now in a panic. Somehow he'd thought that if he at least stayed under the water she wouldn't realize what was going on.

"Can't you finish while I'm sitting in the tub?" He was almost pleading with her.

"It's too difficult for me to reach down that far. It will be a lot easier if you stand up so that I can make sure I don't miss anything."

He didn't know what to say so he stood up and revealed himself to her in all his glory. His cock was almost flat against his stomach and begging for release.

Belle gasped and turned a bright shade of red again.

Rumple pretended not to notice and pretended that nothing was amiss. Belle was staring at his cock, her mouth agape. She'd never seen a naked man before and certainly not one who was fully aroused. She knew a lot from what she'd heard back home, but she was not prepared for the length and size of Rumple's penis.

"Is everything OK, Belle?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"I've never seen a naked man before." She blushed further. "You're beautiful."

Rumple stared at her in amazement. She began to soap up the washcloth again and proceeded to wash his legs first. She slowly worked her way up his thighs until she grazed his balls and he let out another moan. She then stopped and looked at him. "Do you want me to use this cloth or just my hand on the rest of you?"

His cock hardened more in response. "Your hand… please." He whispered. Belle soaped up her hand and firmly grasped his cock. He let out a long guttural cry as she stroked the shaft and twirled her thumb around the head. He automatically entangled his hands in her hair as she continued to stroke him.

"Is this good?" Belle knew what was happening now and it excited her. She wondered if anyone had ever done this for him before.

"So good, Belle… so good." He was ashamed of himself but he couldn't stop.

She was pleased with his response and now heartily threw herself into it. She stroked and cajoled his cock and teased the head as he moaned and thrust wildly into her hand. He became more erratic with his thrusts so she increased her pace to keep up with him.

"Belle!" He cried out her name as his whole body became rigid and streams of semen spouted out of him. She kept stroking him until the last drop eked out and he sat back in the tub.

"I'm sorry, Belle." He looked thoroughly embarrassed. He was appalled by this whole episode even though it was one of the most glorious moments of his life. No fantasy had ever been as good as her bare hands on him.

"Don't be sorry, Rumple." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into her hand. "I can do that for you whenever you want. I kind of liked it." She blushed deeply again and he knew he would have hardened again in an instant if he hadn't just come.

"Now let me help you dry off and get ready for bed." She helped him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. She gave him another to use on his hair as she started to pat him dry. When she got down to his cock he felt her take it in her hand again and he looked down. "Belle?"

"It shrank and it's so soft now. I like how it feels." She was caressing it and he could feel himself start to harden again. "It's starting to get harder and bigger." She kept playing with it. He watched her touch him. Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed his cock with her lips and it sprang to life.

She giggled. "Why did it do that?" She kept looking at it and then kissed it again.

"Belle." He now sounded desperate. "That's what happens when I get aroused."

She looked shyly at him. "Do I arouse you?"

He was mortified again. "Yes."

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes."

She took his cock in her hand again and stroked it to make it harder. She then leaned forward one last time and planted a wet kiss on the tip. She then casually rose to her feet and sat him down in front of the mirror. "Let's comb out your hair." She leaned over him and began removing the tangles with a comb.

"I'll touch you again tomorrow if you'd like."

His cock hardened further and countless fantasies started racing through his mind.

Yes, he was a bastard. But he couldn't help himself. His little maid wanted to touch him and he did not have the willpower to resist. He wondered how she'd feel if he touched her too. He didn't know how he was going to wait for tomorrow.


	2. Reading

Rumple had found it impossible to sleep the night before. His body would not stop reacting to the feel of Belle's hands on him. His cock had a mind of its own and had kept rising no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He'd had to relieve himself twice during the night and he'd just relieved himself again before coming down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Rumple." Belle smiled shyly at him as he entered the great hall. He spotted a brief blush as she met his eyes and then lowered hers. For his part he was going to pretend that nothing unusual had happened the night before.

"Good morning, Belle. I trust you had a good night's sleep."

"Yes, thank you. I slept soundly."

Belle placed his breakfast in front of him and then retired to the kitchen. He watched her leave the room and was pleased that his body seemed to be behaving. Maybe things would be fine. Belle appeared a couple of times while he ate and things seemed normal enough. Granted, he knew that this wasn't going to last. She had, after all, offered to touch him again today if he wanted, and that thought was not about to disappear from his brain anytime soon. He did, however, want to make it appear as though that was not the only thing on his mind. He'd let things happen naturally, the way they had the night before.

"Is there anything special you'd like me to do for you today?" Belle asked him this same question every day, and yet today it seemed to take on a whole new meaning. He really needed to keep focused.

"I'll leave it in your hands, Belle. You seem to have a knack for knowing what needs to be done." Gods, this was not going well.

Rumple thought he heard Belle giggle. He looked up and she was biting her lip. She did that often. It was one of the many things about her that aroused him. He really needed to remove himself from her presence for a while.

"I'll be busy in the tower today. No need to bring me lunch, but I will be down at the usual time for dinner."

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Belle seemed disappointed.

"I'd like you to read to me after dinner tonight, Belle. I trust you have some new story or book you'd like to share with me. You know how much I enjoy your selections." He often asked her to read to him and he had come to look forward to it.

That seemed to raise Belle's spirits. "I have a few books that I'm thinking of." She smiled happily at him. "I'll see you at dinner."

He found himself smiling back at her as a warmth started spreading through his body. He'd almost been frozen to the spot, mesmerized by her very presence, but his body's reaction made him turn from her and quickly depart.

Belle continued to smile after Rumple left. She could tell that he'd been nervous with her after what had happened last night and she'd found it endearing. He was as unsure of himself as she was and it made her want to hug him... and touch him. She was sure she'd get a chance to do one or both of them tonight. She finished her chores and then headed to the library to find a book of poetry that she thought Rumple would like.

For his part, Rumple locked himself in the tower and managed to put Belle out of his mind until his stomach alerted him that it was time for dinner. He now felt anxious about seeing Belle again. He made his way down to the great hall and felt himself smile when he saw her setting the table.

"Good evening, Belle."

"Good evening, Rumple." She smiled sweetly at him. "Dinner's ready. I'll be back in a minute. She scurried off to the kitchen and returned again with two large bowls of lamb stew.

She served him his meal and then took a seat at the table with him. They sat companionably in silence as they often did.

"That was excellent, Belle." Rumple had enjoyed the meal and he always made it a point to compliment her when that was the case. It was his way of letting her know what she should or shouldn't make again.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly. She always blushed when he complimented her.

"I'd like you to join me in the library now. I've already started a fire and I'll take care of your evening chores." He flicked his wrist and their dishes disappeared. "I want to relax while you read to me."

Belle followed him into the library. He seated himself at one end of the settee and she sat at the other end facing him. She began to read to him from a book of poetry. They both shared a love of poetry which was something that pleased Belle immensely.

After she read a couple of poems, Belle noticed that Rumple looked tired.

"You look tired, Rumple. Why don't you lie down and put your head on my lap." She wanted this contact with him.

Rumple perked up at her suggestion. He moved down to her end of the settee and rested his head on her. Belle continued reading to him. When she looked down his eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful. Belle gripped the book in one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair. She loved the feel of it. She realized that she really liked touching him.

Rumple moaned a little and she glanced down at his leather trousers. She could see a bulge though the tight fabric. Belle put down the book and used both of her hands to massage his scalp. She ran her fingers through his hair, stopping occasionally to caress his face. She felt a need to give him physical affection. He was making little whimpering noises that reminded her of a cat purring. She stopped for a minute and he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Please don't stop, Belle. That felt so good."

Belle felt her heart open to him. He was lonely and needed affection. She wanted to give it to him any way he needed it.

Belle continued to massage his scalp. The feeling of his hair running through her fingers started to excite her. She moved her hands to his face and stroked his cheeks and ran her finger across his lips. Rumple let out little moaning sounds. His bulge was very large now and he was squirming tellingly.

"What would you like me to do, Rumple?" She moved one hand down to the part of his chest that was exposed. He moaned again.

"Please touch me, Belle. I need you to touch me." He started to undo the leather ties on his pants.

"I'll do whatever you want." She moved to get up. "You lie back here. Let me help you with your pants." She sat down on the settee next to him and helped him undo the ties. She helped him pull them off and then she asked him to change his position so that she could sit on the settee with his center draped over her lap. It made it easier for her to touch him. He whimpered at the suggestion.

"Will you open your shirt, Rumple? I like looking at you." He didn't think he could get any harder than he already was, but her words seemed to engorge him further. She was sitting there fully dressed and he was lying there fully exposed to her. It excited him in a way that he could not begin to understand.

Belle stroked the inside of his thighs with both hands and Rumple had to do everything in his power to stifle a yelp. "I love the texture of your skin." She continued to caress him and he had to arch his back in response. Belle giggled a little. "I'm getting there. I just like touching you. Is that OK?"

He choked out a yes. She smiled. He liked how she was touching him and that pleased her. She pulled his legs open a little and cupped his balls in her left hand. He jerked a bit and she moved her hand away. "It's OK, Belle. That felt good. Just be gentle." Belle tentatively put her hand back on him and left it there. He let out a little moan and arched his back in approval.

Belle knew what he wanted her to do so she put her right hand around the base of his cock. He arched his back again. "Yes, Belle. That's good." He needed her to keep her hand on him.

Belle ran her hand from the base of his shaft up to the ridge of the head and back down again. "Your skin's so smooth here, Rumple. I love how it feels." She ran her hand up again and then leaned forward to lick the head of his cock with her tongue. This time Rumple did let out something akin to a yelp as he did everything in his power not to thrust wildly.

"You like it when I lick you, don't you?"

He whimpered in response and she began to twirl her tongue around his head as she stroked his shaft.

He more or less cried out and held desperately onto the settee. "Please, Belle. Don't stop." He moved his hips to help her set a pace. She followed along with him and he began to thrust rapidly and erratically as he started to reach the point of no return. He cried out as his whole body convulsed and his seed poured out of him. He continued to let out little moans as she kept her hand on him and gently stroked him until he became soft in her hand.

Belle was intrigued by his body and the way it responded to her touch. She leaned forward again and took his whole soft cock into her mouth and sucked gently on it.

Every fiber in Rumple's body immediately came to attention. He had just come and yet he could feel himself getting hard again.

"You taste good." She met his gaze. "Does it feel good when I put my mouth on you?"

He let out a strangled sound that was supposed to be a yes. He'd never felt anything as good as her mouth on him.

"I like how you feel in my mouth." She took him in her mouth again and he became harder. Belle was excited by his responses to her. Heat had pooled between her legs and she felt extremely aroused. She removed her mouth from him and took him in her hand again. He whimpered again and her arousal deepened. Now she understood what Rumple felt when he needed to be touched. She needed to be touched too.

"What feels better? My mouth or my hand?"

Rumple's cock stirred further and he knew he needed to end this for the night. "Your mouth feels so good, Belle. You make me feel so good."

Belle smiled happily at him. "I want you to feel good, Rumple. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I want you to be happy."

"You did really good, Belle. But let me clean us up. It's getting late. You must be tired." He magicked away the mess he had made and dressed himself again.

"Will you lie on my lap for a few more minutes?" Belle needed to feel him against her center. She was now extremely aroused and wanted to feel him against her.

"As you wish." They switched places and he lay back down on her.

And then he knew. He could smell her arousal. His little maid was aroused. She had touched him and licked him and sucked him and it had aroused her. His cock became completely engorged at the thought of it. The rest of him became paralyzed. He didn't have the slightest idea of what he should do. He'd never expected this to happen.


	3. Picking Apples

Rumple had taken the coward's way out. He knew Belle had been aroused last night. He had been shocked by it. She had taken his cock in her mouth and it had aroused her. But what could he have done? Touched her? Put his mouth on her? It was making him hard just thinking about it. What he would have given to lift her skirt to see her wet for him… to see her squirming under his touch… to feel her shudder as he made her come…

But he had been paralyzed. He hadn't known what to do. Would she have wanted him to touch her? He had been too terrified to find out so he had pretended to be exhausted and anxious to get to bed. Nothing could have been further from the truth. His whole body had been awakened by the smell of her arousal and it had kept him in a state of unrest all night.

"Good morning, Belle." He greeted her as normally as possible, though he was secretly observing her for any sign about the previous evening.

"Good morning, Rumple." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I trust you slept well?" It was his usual question.

"Not that well, actually. I had a very restless night." She blushed slightly and turned away to hide it.

"Why is that?" He didn't know why he asked. Did he really want her to answer?

"I… I don't know exactly." She blushed again.

Rumple felt guilty. She had given him exquisite pleasure two nights in a row now and he was at a loss of how to reciprocate. He didn't even know if she wanted him to.

She stood there a minute looking as though she wanted to say something to him.

"What is it Belle?" His voice had taken on a gentle tone.

"Would you come apple picking with me today? I want to bake an apple pie for tonight." She knew that he hated being taken away from his experiments, but she couldn't do it alone. The apple orchard was behind a thick stone wall and Rumple needed to help her open the gate leading to it. Plus she would love to have his company. She couldn't reach the best apples that were still on the trees.

His first thought was to magic the door open for her, but then he thought better of it. It would be nice to get some fresh air. It would also be nice to spend a little time with Belle. It was the least he could do. She never asked him for anything.

She was very excited when he agreed and they made plans to meet at 10:00am after she finished her morning chores.

Rumple was pleased that she seemed so happy. It made him feel a little less guilty about his inability to please her in other ways.

The morning breezed by and Rumple and Belle met and made their way out to the orchard. Belle was carrying a large basket which Rumple offered to take from her. She followed him to the orchard gate and then into the orchard. They began to gather apples from the trees. Belle suspected that these were magical apples because none of them had fallen from their branches onto the ground.

Rumple was a bit taller than she was so he had to do most of the plucking. He had just picked one that was rather high up on the tree and when he turned around Belle was almost on top of him. He moved back a step and she moved closer.

"Your skin looks beautiful in this light." She moved closer to him, her face almost touching his. He could feel her breath on his cheek. It made his body react.

"I'm a monster, Belle." He tried to deflect. "You're the one who's beautiful."

She blushed. "I love the golden hue of your skin." She stroked his cheek. "And your hair looks so soft and silky today. We should wash it more often." His cock now hardened considerably at the memory of what had happened the night she had helped him bathe.

The next thing he knew, Belle was raking her fingers through his hair. His cock was now straining against his tight leather pants, begging to be released.

"Belle." He choked out her name.

"You like it when I run my fingers through your hair, don't you?" Her fingers were gently massaging his scalp and he could think of nothing but how they would feel elsewhere. Her body was almost touching his and he wanted to know how it would feel pressed against his.

He let out a little whimper.

Belle moved back away from him and looked down at his crotch. There was no doubt that she could see the huge bulge straining against his pants.

She blushed. "Am I arousing you again?" She looked shyly at him.

"Yes." His voice was hoarse.

"Would you like me to touch you again?"

"Please." He choked it out and reached down to the leather ties on his pants.

Belle removed the cloak that she had around her shoulders and spread it on the ground and sat down on it. "Come." She patted the spot next to her. "Lie back here and I'll help you undo those ties."

He whimpered and sat down next to her. He needed to get these pants off immediately. They had become unbearably uncomfortable.

"Lie back, Rumple. I'll help you." She smiled at him and he obeyed her. She immediately knelt beside him and started to work on his ties. His cock was so engorged that it was making it harder to undo the laces. Belle finally got them untied and she pulled them open and reached in to release his cock from the trousers. As soon as he felt her hand encircle him he let out a series of whimpers and moans.

"Belle." He couldn't say anything else.

Once his cock was released, Belle let it go and it rose almost flat against his belly. She then removed his boots before pulling his pants completely off of him. "Can I take your shirt off too? You know that I like looking at you."

He let out a little sound that was meant to be a yes. Belle seemed to understand because she proceeded to unbutton and remove his shirt. He was now lying completely naked in front of her like he had the night before. And like the night before, the knowledge of that aroused him more than he would have ever imagined. His cock was throbbing and he was desperate for her to touch him.

"Your skin is so soft, Rumple." She started to gently massage his chest with both hands. He groaned and bucked his hips trying to get her to touch his cock. He needed her hands on him and he needed it now. "I think your skin color is beautiful."

He bucked again and she smiled seductively at him. "You really like it a lot when I touch you, don't you?"

"Yes. Please, Belle." It wasn't more than a croak.

Belle wanted to please him and she liked the way it made her feel when she touched him. She put her hand around the bottom of his cock and he bucked wildly at her touch. She felt heat begin to pool between her legs as his reaction started to excite her.

She held him firmly but gently and slowly moved her hand up his shaft. He was thrusting and moaning.

"Your skin is so smooth and soft, Rumple." She rubbed her thumb over the head and he cried out.

"Please Belle." He thrust into her hand.

"I want you to feel good, Rumple." She leaned down and licked the pre-cum that was dripping from the head of his cock.

Rumple let out a cry and held his breath. She licked him again. "Is that good, Rumple?"

"Yes, good." It was barely a whisper.

"What about this?" She took of the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked on it while swirling her tongue around it.

"Please, Belle." He had put his hands on her head to keep her in place. "Please don't stop."

He was breathing hard and heavy.

She continued to suck on his cock while moving her hand up and down his shaft. "Deeper, Belle. Take me deeper into your mouth."

Belle was happy to oblige. She took him further into her mouth. "Up and down, sweetheart." She obeyed and he moaned in response. Her eagerness to please him made him lose all control. He began to thrust into her and she enthusiastically followed his lead. Her mouth was so hot and wet and her tongue was stroking him in a way that he never dreamed possible. The intensity of feeling was so overwhelming that he could not help crying out as the semen came spouting out of him and into her mouth. Belle continued to suck on him, lapping up every drop.

She looked up to see him looking at her and she moved up to lie beside him.

"Was that good, Rumple?" She asked shyly.

"Belle." He traced her mouth with his fingers. "So good, Belle. So good."

Belle leaned against him. The heat between her legs had become a steady throbbing. She whimpered now and moved closer. "Rumple." Her face was flushed. She wanted him to touch her but didn't know how to ask. She whimpered again.

"What is it Belle?" He wasn't sure what she was asking.

Belle took his hand and placed it over the fabric of her dress and between her legs.

"Belle?" He was afraid to move. She reached down, pulled up her skirt and then put his hand over her naked mound and began to rub against it.

He could hardly breathe. His little maid was aroused and she wanted him to touch her. She had just put his hand on the most intimate part of her body and it was dripping wet. She had just put his hand on her naked flesh and she was moaning as she rubbed against him. He followed her movements with his hand and palm until she ground herself hard against him and cried out his name. His hand was covered with her juices and his cock was throbbing again.

She put her arms over his chest and lay next to him. Her heart was beating wildly against him. After she calmed down she moved up and kissed him on the cheek.

His heart stopped. He didn't know what was arousing him more. The thought of her mouth on him making him come, her coming in the palm of his hand and covering him with her juices, or her kissing him on the cheek.

They lay there in silence for quite a while. Her arm was still over his chest and he had put his arm around her back. Eventually Belle realized that they needed to get back so that she could bake the pie.

He magicked them clean and dressed again and they walked back to the castle each engrossed in their own thoughts. They parted ways until it was time for dinner.

Belle spent the rest of the day preparing dinner and baking the apple pie. She kept smiling to herself and blushing. She had shared the most intimate part of herself with Rumple and it had felt better than anything she could have imagined. She kept thinking about how it felt to have his hand on her and it was making her warm and wet between her legs. She wanted him to touch her again.

Rumple did not get a thing done that afternoon. He kept thinking about Belle. She had wanted him to touch her in the most intimate way and she had rather wantonly helped him pleasure her. It was all he could think about. Her touches, her mouth, her tongue… they all aroused him beyond his wildest imaginings. And yet it was the thought of arousing and satisfying her that was making him harder than he'd ever been. His little maid not only liked to touch, she liked to be touched.

When dinner time finally arrived, Rumple made his way down to the great hall. He felt a little nervous about seeing Belle, but he also felt more comfortable.

Belle blushed when she saw him but she also smiled widely at him. She looked radiant and it made him hard. What was she doing to him?

They talked more than usual during the meal. Belle was anxious to serve him the pie. He hadn't had the heart to tell her, but he was not a fan of apples.

She served him a large piece and he took a taste. It was the perfect combination of sweet and tart. He scoffed it down so quickly that Belle giggled. "I guess you liked it."

"Yes… it was delicious, Belle." He was rather amazed. He'd never cared for apples before. They'd always left an unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth no matter how they were served. And now, for some reason, he felt as though he'd never tasted a more perfect fruit… it was perfect in every way… and he wanted more… he wanted a lot more.


	4. Caring

Rumple found himself spending most of his day in Belle's presence. When she was cleaning the Great Hall, he was in there spinning. When she was in the kitchen, he was in there checking on supplies. When she was in the library reading, he was looking for a book that he had misplaced. Belle noticed but didn't say anything. She just smiled to herself. She liked it when he was close by.

"Would you like me to help you?" Rumple was crouched down looking at the books on one of the lower shelves in the library when Belle came up behind him. He jerked and hit his head on a protruding shelf. "Ouch!" He yelped and then muttered some other choice words under his breath.

"I'm so sorry." Belle was upset. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It was my fault, Belle. I knew the shelf was there." He didn't want her to fret.

"Come here. Let me look at you head. I hope you don't have a bump."

She helped him up and made him sit back on a chair. She then leaned over him and parted his hair to see if he had been hurt. His head was throbbing a bit but he barely noticed. Belle's breasts were level with his eyes and her fingers were caressing his scalp. He felt dizzy, but he thought it could be due to the rapid rush of blood from his head to his cock. Why did she arouse him so easily?

"You poor thing. Let me get some ice for your head. I want you to lie back on the settee. Do you feel dizzy?" She moved back slightly to look him in the eye. "Do you think you can make your way over to it if I help you?"

"Yes, Belle." His voice was weak.

She helped him over and made him lie back. She removed his boots and then noticed the bulge in his trousers. "These pants are just too tight for you. I don't know why you insist on wearing them. Let's get them off. I'll get a blanket that you can use to cover yourself." She found the blanket that she often used to snuggle in when she was reading. She untied the laces on his trousers and pulled them down and off. His cock was erect and he felt embarrassed. She covered him with the blanket, sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He whimpered in spite of his best efforts not to do so. She caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I'll go get the ice. You just lie here until I get back."

He managed to hold in his next whimper until she left the room. He felt more aroused than ever. He pulled the blanket up and he could smell her scent on it. That didn't help matters.

He lay there trying everything in his power to stifle his arousal. Nothing worked.

Belle returned with the ice wrapped in a small towel. She sat at his side again and held it to his head. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes."

"Are you warm enough?" She ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair and caressed his cheek again. He leaned into her touch. She continued to caress him and he made little sounds of approval that once again made her think of a cat purring.

"I think you should lie quietly for the rest of the day." She took his hand in hers.

"You're right, Belle. I really should rest." Apart from the fact that he was uncomfortably aroused, he felt extremely content. He craved her touch in a way that he couldn't understand. She was petting and pampering him and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Good, I'm glad you agree." Belle smiled at him. "I'm going to bring our dinner up here so that you don't have to walk downstairs to eat."

"Thank you, Belle." He smiled at her.

She arranged the blanket around him. "Now let me go get our dinner. You'll probably feel better after you eat."

He watched her leave the room. He shut his eyes and thought about the upcoming evening. Maybe she would let him lie down with his head on her lap again and she'd run her fingers through his hair. He felt himself get harder as he thought about the last time he'd put his head on her lap. He had to think of something else. He was going to have to relieve himself soon if he couldn't get his desire under control.

After a short while Belle returned with their meal. She propped him up with a couple of pillows and pulled a small table over for them to use. She was like a little mother hen taking care of him and he had to admit that he really liked it.

They ate in silence for a while. Belle finally spoke. "Do you think you can make it across to my bedroom? You can sleep in my bed tonight. I don't want you to climb the stairs to your room."

Rumple's heart stopped beating for a second. "Where will you sleep?"

"There's room for both of us. You need to rest and I want to stay with you. It's the best solution."

"As you wish." Who was he to argue with her? The thought of sleeping in the same bed as her aroused him more, but it also satisfied this new need in him to be close to her. He felt a wave of contentment pass over him.

They finished their dinner and Belle cleaned up. When she returned, she helped him across the hall to her room. He had wrapped the blanket around himself. Belle settled him on the chair by her bed.

"I brought one of your nightshirts so that you can be more comfortable. Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

"I think you'll have to." He looked sheepish. Belle removed his shirt and then took the blanket off of him. His cock was fully erect, a fact he couldn't hide from her.

"I'm sorry." He felt the need to say it.

"Oh, Rumple." She tried to sound stern but didn't succeed. She helped him get into his nightshirt and then she helped him get into her bed. She sat next to him and stroked his cheek. 'How do you feel?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Good. "I'm going to change. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the room and went into her bathroom. She put on her nightgown. She could see her breasts and nipples through the fabric. She didn't want to add to Rumple's arousal so she covered herself with a robe and then went back out into the bedroom.

Rumple watched her as she walked to the bed and she was happy that she had covered herself. She took the robe off when she reached the bed and immediately got in and under the covers.

Despite her best efforts, Rumple had noticed the outline of her breasts and his body had already reacted to what he had seen.

He whimpered. "Belle."

She turned to face him. She propped herself up on her elbow to look into his eyes. "Are you OK?"

He whimpered again. She realized that his eyes had left hers and were staring at her breasts.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to get too excited." She pushed his hair back from his face.

"I think it's too late." He tried to make a quip and she giggled in response.

"Do you want me to touch you?" She caressed his cheek.

"Please." His voice was a strangled rasp.

"OK. I still don't think it's a good idea, but I can see that you're not going to be able to get any rest if I don't."

She moved her hand down between his legs and ran it up his thigh. He let out a little yelp at her touch.

"Does that feel good, Rumple?" Her voice was like a caress to him.

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm going to be very gentle with you."

She took his cock in her hand and gently stroked him. He raised his body off the bed. "Belle." His voice was desperate. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock and he let out a little cry. She continued to slowly and gently stroke him.

"Belle, please." He began to thrust urgently into her hand. He whimpered and moaned. "I need it faster, Belle. Harder and faster. Please."

She finally took pity on him and gave him what he wanted. She grasped him more firmly and stroked him rapidly, in time with his own thrusts. And then she was suddenly kneeling between his legs and taking him in her mouth. He let out a guttural cry in response and dug his fingers into the sheets. Her warm wet mouth and tongue brought him over the edge. He arched his back one last time and cried out as he came into her mouth.

"Belle." She moved up and snuggled against him and he instinctively put his arm around her. She dared not breathe. He was touching her... he was holding her without even thinking about it.

"Belle. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Belle smiled up at him. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Belle."

"Good. I hope you can get some rest now." She lifted herself up to look at him and his eyes immediately rested on her breasts. He could see her hardened nipples straining against the flimsy fabric of her nightgown.

Rumple knew she was aroused. He wasn't going to be a coward this time. He was going to touch her. He knew she wanted him to touch her. He reached down and put his hand on her thigh.

Belle whimpered. "You should get some rest." She didn't sound very convincing.

He lifted her nightgown up over her hips and she opened her legs for him. He could have no doubts about what she wanted. He gently ran his hand up her thigh right to her center. She let out a little cry and opened her legs wider for him. His cock responded.

Belle took his hand in hers. She then took two of his fingers and placed them on her most sensitive area and gently moved them against her. She whimpered and moaned. "Touch me, Rumple. I need you to touch me." She let go of his hand and let him find his own way to pleasure her.

At first he was tentative, gently touching and stroking her. Belle gasped at his touch and it emboldened him. She was dripping wet with desire. He increased the pressure a bit and she moaned and cried out and arched her body to meet his touch. Every time she arched, her breasts strained against the fabric of her nightgown. Rumple could not take his eyes off of them.

His every touch seemed to increase her arousal. It didn't take him long to sense exactly how to make her beg him for release. He teased and cajoled her with his fingers and thumb. He stroked and caressed and gently squeezed so that she was crying out in torturous ecstasy as he brought her close to the edge. She opened her legs wider and arched and bucked in her desperate need to find release.

Her hard nipples seemed to be trying to find their own release. Rumple couldn't resist any longer. He took one of her nipples in his mouth through the fabric of her nightgown and hungrily sucked on it. Belle screamed out in response and her whole body convulsed with the waves of pleasure and release that washed over her. He moved his mouth to her other nipple and gently sucked on it as she eased down and collapsed against him.

"Rumple." She sighed his name and once again he instinctively reached out and pulled her closer.

Something had changed. The way she touched him and the way she wanted him to touch her made him feel like a real man for the first time in hundreds of years. He nuzzled her neck. Who was this woman? Nobody wanted to be touched by him. People were repulsed by him. They avoided him at all costs. Even when he was a real man, before he was cursed, his wife had shunned his touch.

His heart started to beat wildly. Belle squeezed his hand. "What is it, Rumple?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…. We should get some sleep."

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. "I think you'll feel much better tomorrow."

Belle snuggled closer and draped her arm over him. He couldn't imagine anything that could make him feel better than he did at this moment.


	5. Washing Belle's Hair

Rumple was nervous. He had spent the night in Belle's bed and it had been the best night of his life. She had cuddled against him and he had held her close. He had spent a few hundred years bereft of human touch and he didn't think he needed it. But after these past few days in Belle's presence, he felt a need that he never knew existed in him. He wanted her to touch him. He didn't care how; he just needed to feel her touching him in some way. And even more shocking to him, he wanted to touch her.

He'd left her bed early, before she awakened, because he didn't know what else to do. He thought it would be easier to be gone and to act as though nothing was different. After all, was it really all that different? He didn't answer that question.

He found himself heading down to breakfast earlier than usual. He'd sit and read at the table until she was ready to serve him.

"Rumple!" Belle jumped slightly when she saw him there. "You're early. I was worried when you were gone this morning." She hurried over to him. "How do you feel? Is your head OK?" She moved closer. "Can I take a look?"

"I think I'm fine, Belle. Thank you. But please take a look if it makes you feel better."

Belle leaned over him and once again her breasts were almost pressed against his face. His mind immediately went to the night before and how he'd sucked on her nipples through the fabric of her nightgown. His cock hardened instantly. This was not good. The day was barely beginning and he was already in a state of extreme arousal. How was he going to get through the day?

Belle separated the hair on his head and thoroughly examined his scalp. Rumple could think of nothing but his mouth on her nipples. What he would give to tear her bodice open so that her breasts were bared to him and he could put his mouth on her naked flesh. He whimpered as her breast grazed his lips.

Belle pulled back. "Am I hurting you?" She looked seriously concerned.

"No, not at all, Belle." As much as he wanted her to continue to touch him, he knew that he was not going to be able to bear the strain of his arousal much longer.

"OK, then. I think your head looks much better. I don't see any bump. I'll finish getting breakfast ready." She caressed his cheek. "I do hope you'll rest a bit more today… just to be safe."

Rumple leaned into her caress and stifled another whimper. He could not get enough of her caresses.

Belle went off to get breakfast and returned within a few minutes. She served him his porridge and was about to leave. "Belle, why don't you join me? I think we should eat all of our meals together for now on."

Belle's heart skipped a beat. "I'd like that, Rumple." She was still reeling from the night before. Rumple had touched her and held her and kissed her head. She'd never felt so happy. She wanted him to touch her so badly. She needed that contact from him.

Rumple didn't say much during breakfast but she caught him staring at her whenever she looked up and he'd look quickly away. It made her smile to herself.

When breakfast was over Rumple forced himself to go to the tower. Part of him desperately wanted to be with Belle, but the other part of him knew that he needed to work on a potion. He had a deal that needed to be made the next day and he couldn't lose any more time following Belle around like a puppy begging for attention. Hmmmm… Is that what he was doing? He banished the thought from his mind and took his leave. "I'll see you at dinner tonight, Belle. No need to bring me lunch."

Belle felt disappointed. Even though she had been concerned about Rumple's well-being the day before, she had thoroughly enjoyed being with him and nursing him.

"Please don't overdo, Rumple." She moved close to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Her touch almost made him lose his resolve. He grabbed her wrist and stroked it with his thumb. She gasped at the sensation it caused her and he quickly let go. "I liked that, Rumple. It was good."

He smiled a little smile at her. "Until dinner." He turned on his heels and disappeared from sight.

Belle didn't see Rumple again until late that afternoon. She kept thinking about him all day and how he'd finally had the courage to touch her. She wanted that to continue tonight.

Dinner finally arrived and Rumple appeared again. Belle felt a little thrill when she saw him and he seemed to be happy to see her too.

They had a pleasant meal. Rumple was talkative. He told her a bit about what he'd been working on and seemed enthralled when she spoke about her day. Considering that she hadn't done much except clean and cook, it made her want to giggle.

When they were done he asked her if she'd join him in the library.

She hesitated.

"What is it, Belle?"

"Would you help me wash my hair tonight, Rumple?" She didn't quite make eye contact with him.

He froze. What was she asking? "While you're bathing?"

"Yes. It's difficult to rinse all the soap out of my hair by myself." She ran her fingers through her hair and he thought about how those fingers felt when she ran them through his.

His cock hardened. She'd be naked in the bath and he'd be there with her. "As you wish, my dear." He hoped he didn't sound too anxious.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly at him.

When she finished her evening chores Rumple magically filled the tub in her bathroom with hot water. Belle went up ahead of him, added some bubbles to the water for modesty's sake, undressed and then lowered herself into the water. Rumple entered a short while later. He had removed his vest and boots and had rolled up his shirt sleeves.

He moved close to the tub. Belle was covered by bubbles, but her milky white shoulders were bare above the water. He wanted to kiss her shoulders and her neck. Instead, he began the process of washing her hair.

"Move up a little and lean back, Belle. I'm going to wet your hair."

She did as he asked and as she leaned back her breasts peeked above the surface of the water and he could see her nipples through the bubbles. His cock engorged faster than he thought possible. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Is everything OK, Rumple?" He had stopped pouring the water over her hair.

"Yes." His voice was a rasp. "Your hair's almost all wet. One more pass and then I'll add the soap."

She arched her back further to lean her head back and her breasts were completely bared to him. He had to bite his tongue to suppress a whimper.

He forced himself to apply the soap to her hair and began massaging her scalp. She moaned with pleasure as he worked the soap through her hair. He loved how she reacted to his touch. Nothing pleased him or excited him more than hearing her moaning in pleasure. He thought he might come just from the pure ecstasy of touching her. She continued to let out little sounds as he massaged every inch of her scalp. He thought about what it would be like to touch her breasts. He moaned under his breath.

"That feels so good Rumple." She almost purred it.

He moaned again. "I'm going to rinse your hair now. Lean back again so that the water and soap don't get in your eyes." She leaned back and he feasted his eyes on her breasts. They were perfect little globes with plump pink nipples and he wanted to put his mouth on them now.

He finally finished rinsing her hair and she opened her eyes. She could see the bulge straining against his leather trousers.

"Help me tie my hair up. I don't want to get any soap in it while I bathe." She pointed to a ribbon lying on her vanity. He held her hair up for her while she fastened the tie around it. Her breasts were bared to him several times while she arranged her hair. His desire to touch her was now intense.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Would you like to help me bathe, Rumple?" She blushed as she said it and it made his cock even harder if that was possible.

"Yes." His voice was strangled.

"Good. Why don't you start with my back? I can't reach it myself."

His voice failed him. Belle handed him a soft cloth and he somehow managed to lather it up. He then began to slowly wash her back, starting at the shoulders and working his way down. "Mmmmmm…." Belle let him know how much she liked what he was doing. Belle's reaction encouraged him. He gently ran the cloth down her arms, down her throat, over her collarbone and onto her chest. He stopped just short of her breasts. "It's alright, Rumple. You can keep going."

He swallowed a whimper and very slowly ran the cloth over each of her breasts. Belle arched her back in response and let out a little moan. Emboldened by her response, he caressed her breasts through the cloth. He could feel her nipples hardening as he stroked them with his thumbs. Belle whimpered.

"Touch me." Her voice was low and desperate.

Rumple didn't shy away this time. He wanted to touch her more than he wanted to do anything. He dropped the cloth into the water and cupped her breasts in his hands. She let out a little cry and he teased her nipples with his thumbs. Belle moaned and he whimpered. He needed to undo the ties on his trousers.

"Do you want to join me in the tub? There's room for both of us." Belle sensed his desperation.

His heart stopped. He almost panicked, but his need and his desire to please her overcame any of his doubts. His hands were shaking as he tried to undo the ties on his trousers. Belle saw him fumbling and helped him. He managed to pull them off, finally freeing his throbbing cock.

Belle reached out to touch him and he groaned her name. "Belle."

"I know, Rumple. Come. Get into the tub."

He didn't need a second invitation. He got in and sat facing her. He tried not to think too much about how close their naked bodies were to one another.

"Let me wash your hair, Rumple." She looked at him and nibbled at her lower lip. "Come. Sit in front of me."

She lay back and opened her legs so that he could sit between them. His leaned his head back against her breasts and if he turned his head he could take a nipple in his mouth. "Belle." He said it huskily.

She whimpered as she felt his naked body touch hers.

Belle poured water over Rumple's hair, applied soap and then began to gently massage his scalp with her fingers. His moans were making her throb between her legs. She needed him to touch her again.

"Belle." His voice was desperate. "I know what you need, Rumple. Let me finish washing your hair. Then I'll take care of you."

He whimpered and squirmed. She smiled at how aroused he was by her. "Turn around to face me again." He switched his position and Belle reached down to take his cock in her hands. He let out a guttural groan as she began to stroke him. He moaned and grasped the sides of the tub. She rapidly pumped him as he moaned and cried out and thrust into her hand in search of his release. He suddenly arched his back and spilled his seed into the water. His body collapsed forward and he laid his head on Belle's chest.

She ran her fingers through his wet hair. She bent down and kissed his head. He sighed. Then he turned his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it. She gasped and he stopped. "Don't stop, Rumple. I like how that feels." She raised herself out of the water to fully expose her breasts to him. His cock hardened again. "Belle."

She urged him back to lean against the other side of the tub and then she straddled him. She leaned in toward him and he instinctively put his mouth back on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and then gently sucked on it. She whimpered at the sensation and the throbbing between her legs increased. She let out little sounds and pulled on his hair.

Rumple felt encouraged by her response to him. He moved his mouth to her other nipple and gave that one equal attention. Belle cried out again and Rumple's arousal increased. He didn't know if he was more excited by having his mouth on her or by her response to it. Either way he'd never felt this good about himself.

Rumple moved his hand down between her legs and began to stroke her as he continued to suck on each of her nipples. She was crying out in ecstasy and her obvious pleasure emboldened him. He reached further back and found her opening with his finger and curled it inside of her. She gasped out at the sensation. This time he didn't hesitate. Instead he slipped a second finger into her and curled that forward also while continuing to stroke her clit with his thumb. Belle put her hands on his head and moaned and moved her body in rhythm with him. He was throbbing anew with desire at her responses to his touch. He concentrated completely on pleasing her and listened to her body to exert just the right amount of pressure where she needed it. "Please, Rumple." She cried out one last time and her whole body convulsed and Rumple felt her contracting around his fingers. He'd never felt this aroused in his life. Belle collapsed on top of him and he put his arm around her. Her body was dangerously close to his cock and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to be in her.

"Rumple." She kissed his chest. She could hear his heart beating.

"Was that good, Belle?" He needed her approval.

"I think you know the answer." She giggled and looked up at him. "I never knew anything could feel that good." She kissed his chest again and he stroked her cheek.

His cock was throbbing with desire, but he was only thinking about Belle and how happy he was that he had pleased her.

They lay in the tub for a while.

"Are you awake?" He could see that Belle's eyes were closed and that her breathing had slowed down.

"Mmmmm…" She could barely speak.

Rumple helped her out of the tub. She stood completely naked before him. He wrapped her in a towel and helped her comb out her hair. He then led her to her bed and tucked her in. "Good night, Belle. Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead.

"Will you stay with me again tonight? I need to be held." She reached out for him.

He took her hand into his shaking one. His heart was beating wildly. Belle squeezed his hand. "Please Rumple. I need you."

He climbed into the bed with her and she immediately curled against up against him and pulled his arms around her. He held his breath. Belle seemed to fall off into a deep sleep rather quickly. He was eventually able to breathe normally again as his body warmed up and molded itself to her.

As he became more comfortable he also became more intensely aware of her body against his. He thought back to the bath and the sight of her breasts surfacing from the water. His cock hardened. She hadn't even known that she was revealing herself to him and that excited him more. He'd been completely naked in that tub with her and now he was completely naked here in her bed. He wanted to do things to her that he shouldn't be thinking about. Did she know where they were heading with this?

He pulled her closer and kissed her head. She let out a little moan. His need for physical release was intense. He took his cock in his hand and pretended that it was Belle's. He stroked himself slowly and gently at first, gradually working his way into a frenzied state. His whole body stiffened and his seed gushed out of him.

His body had needed that he told himself. And it had. It's just that he felt as though he should have waited. He should have waited for Belle.


	6. Pleasing Belle

Rumple had been gone all day. He'd had to leave early, before breakfast, to broker what he'd said was a very important deal. Belle had missed him terribly. He'd been spending so much time near her lately that she felt lonely whenever he was out of her sight. But when he was out of the castle, the loneliness was unbearable.

"Rumple!" He startled her as he appeared behind her and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close so that her back was against his front. He'd never done anything like that before.

He put his face close to her neck, almost nuzzling her. She felt her body responding. "Did you miss me?" She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke.

"Yes. It's lonely when you're gone." She reached back to stroke his cheek and he pulled her closer against him so that she could feel his hard length pressing against her. She was shocked by his boldness. It wasn't like him, but she welcomed it. Something had changed. He was more confident… about himself and about how she felt about him. It made her heart lighter to see this change in him.

"Dinner's just about ready."

"Very well. I'm starving." He leaned closer and she thought she felt his lips on her throat. He suddenly pulled away and headed for the great room. Belle noted that he was very visibly aroused.

Rumple was very animated at dinner. His deal had gone better than expected. He was also happy to be back home again with Belle. How he had missed her. He'd spent the whole trip thinking about her when he wasn't busy dealing. He'd wanted nothing more than to be back in her presence again.

When dinner was over Rumple asked Belle to join him in the library. He was determined to be next to her. He needed physical contact with her more than he needed anything.

"Would you like me to read to you, Rumple?"

"Yes, Belle." His cock hardened as he thought about the last time she had read to him. "Can I put my head on your lap again?" He needed to feel her massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair.

"Of course, Rumple." She sat down at the end of the settee and he lay down, settling his head on her lap. He sighed in contentment at the contact.

"Let me help you relax a little before I start reading." Belle began to massage his temples with her fingers and then his cheeks with her thumbs. He whimpered. She then took his earlobes between her fingers and rubbed them with firm little strokes. He made little moaning noises. She could see the outline of his cock straining once again against his leather trousers. Belle reached for the throw that was lying over the back of the settee.

"Why don't you take your trousers off, Rumple? It will be more comfortable. You can cover yourself with this." He whimpered again and then did as she suggested. His cock sprang up fully erect. Belle ran her fingers through his hair and she felt a throbbing between her legs at the sight of his arousal. He put the blanket over himself but his erection could not be hidden.

Belle let out a little whimper of her own. Rumple smelled her arousal immediately and it only served to make him harder.

Belle finally picked up the book and started reading to him. She continued running her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp.

Rumple moaned and whimpered as Belle pet him. He was extremely aroused, but extremely content at the same time.

After a while he opened his eyes and looked up at Belle. Her breasts were heaving above him and his fixation with them began to overpower him. He needed to touch them and put his mouth on them again.

He reached up and tentatively pulled on the laces that were holding her bodice closed. If Belle noticed, she didn't let on. He continued to unlace her bodice until it was completely undone. He gently pulled it open exposing the thin white muslin chemise that was covering her. Her breasts and nipples were visible through the fabric. Rumple whimpered again and his cock felt ready to burst.

"Belle." He whimpered.

"What is it Rumple?" She smiled down at him. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes, Belle."

"It's OK." She stroked his cheek.

He reached up and touched her nipples through the fabric of her chemise. Belle whimpered. "Mmmm… I like that, Rumple." He began to slowly caress them with his thumbs. She could feel the wetness between her legs and he could smell her increased arousal.

"Do you want to suck on them Rumple?" He let out a strangled moan. Belle pulled her chemise down and exposed her bare breasts to him. He moaned again. She leaned forward so that he could put his mouth on her. His first instinct was to take her breast completely in his mouth and suck hungrily on her. But he held himself back and gently teased her nipples with his tongue. Her reaction was intense. She let out little cries and put her hands under his head to pull him up closer to her. "Rumple." Her obvious excitement made him more aroused than he'd ever been. He continued to tease her with his tongue, eventually taking her nipples into his mouth and gently sucking on them. He was desperate for release, but he could have easily continued this all night. The feeling of her in his mouth was intoxicating to him.

Belle started squirming under him and making little noises. He knew that she was as aroused as he was and needed release. He looked up to meet her eyes. "Your mouth feels so good on me Rumple. So good." She squirmed under him and whimpered again.

A dawning realization passed over him. "Belle?"

"Please, Rumple. Please." She pulled her dress up as far as she could with him leaning against her. He moved off of her and directed his attention to her skirt. Belle pulled it up all the way revealing herself completely to him. He whimpered at the sight of her naked body and the juices between her legs. He moved off the settee so that she could lie down on it. She opened her legs wide for him and he knelt between them. He'd never done anything like this before. His cock was so hard that it was almost painful. He bent down and pressed his nose and lips into her. She bucked her hips and let out a cry. "Please, Rumple." He leaned in further and swiped his tongue over her folds to lap up her juices. Her reaction was intense as she cried out and arched her back. Rumple's cock became even more engorged at her reaction. She liked what he was doing and he wanted to please her oh so badly. He swiped his tongue over her again and this time paused where he remembered she liked to feel his fingers. She dug her fingers into his skull and held his head there. Her cries sounded desperate. Rumple used his fingers to open her up wider so that he could lick her better. He used the flat of his tongue to tease and cajole her as she cried out and arched against him more frantically. Ultimately, he couldn't resist putting his mouth completely over her and sucking on her until she screamed out and her body convulsed in response.

He was so excited by her reaction to his attentions that his seed came pouring out of him at the same time. He'd never been so aroused by anything and had never felt so good about himself. He couldn't get enough of her. He hungrily lapped up the juices that had poured out of her.

"Rumple…" Belle whimpered his name. He moved up next to her and she turned to face him. He rubbed his cock against her wetness and she responded favorably. His body wanted to be joined with hers. If he hadn't come already, he wasn't sure he would have been able to hold himself back. He was nervous about where they were heading and yet he wanted it more than anything.

"Belle." He nuzzled her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. His cock stirred and started to harden again. He needed to move it away from her, but he didn't want to. It felt right exactly where it was.

"Will you sleep with me again tonight, Rumple?"

"Yes, Belle." He'd sleep with her every night for now on. He couldn't imagine not sleeping with her.


	7. Kissing

When Rumple woke up he was curled around Belle and they were both lying naked in his bed. He remembered that he'd spirited them to his bed the night before after he'd promised her that he'd sleep with her again. He did not remember removing their clothing.

His cock was fully erect and pressing into her back. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he could see her breasts heaving. His cock hardened more at the sight of her breasts. He was obsessed with them. He wanted to touch them and suck on them. He gave into the temptation and cupped them in his hands. Belle sighed contentedly and nestled closer against him. He whimpered. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to put it in her.

He began to gently tease her nipples with his fingers. He watched as they hardened under his touch. It excited him to watch himself touching her. He put his mouth on her shoulder and sank his teeth into it. He was terrified that he had hurt her when she let out a muffled cry, but when she reached up and raked her fingers through his hair, exposing her breasts further to him, he knew that was not the case.

He felt his cock growing more rigid at the sight of her fully exposed breasts. He continued to tease her nipples with his index fingers and thumbs, delighting in the hard little peaks that they were forming. His mouth was watering to be on them.

Belle squirmed and whimpered in response to his touches. She stretched out her whole body. "Touch all of me."

Rumple whimpered again. Belle's desire to be touched by him excited him more than anything. He kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck while running his hands down her sides to her waist and then over her hips. He hesitated a moment before cupping her butt in his hands. "Mmmm… that feels good." Belle purred.

Rumple groaned. He pushed his cock against her butt so that she could feel how excited he was. He wanted her to touch him. "Belle…"

"What do you want? Tell me." She turned to face him.

His fingers went immediately to her breasts again, followed by his tongue and mouth. He licked them until they were hard again and then gently sucked each one into his mouth. His cock was throbbing.

"Belle…"

"What is it Rumple? Tell me."

He piled the pillows against the headboard and made her lean back against them. Then he stretched out sideways so that she could cradle his head in her arm as he sucked on her breasts the way he had the night before. He took her free hand and pushed it down near his cock. He wanted her to stroke him while her nipples were in his mouth. He needed that and he needed it now.

Belle wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly ran it up and down the shaft, stopping at the head to tease the opening with her thumb. Rumple gasped and bucked his hips. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. He clamped onto her nipple with his mouth and sucked hungrily on her as he thrust wildly into her hand. She increased her pace, sensing what he wanted from the way he was thrusting and sucking on her. Intense desire was pooling between her legs. She could feel that her clit was swollen and throbbing and needed desperately to be touched. She moaned and writhed trying to find some contact to help alleviate her need. Suddenly his body stiffened and his seed poured out of him. He clamped on tighter to her nipple as he came and the sensation was almost enough to make her come.

"Belle…" He looked up at her as he gently licked her to help soothe her after his rather enthusiastic attentions to her body. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Was that good Rumple?" She kissed him again.

"Yes… that was perfect, Belle." He kissed her breasts tenderly. "Your breasts are so beautiful."

Belle was already aroused, but his words and kisses made the throbbing between her legs worse. She squirmed under him and made little sounds. He adjusted the pillows again so that she could lean back comfortably against them. Then he opened her legs so that he could kneel between them. She opened them wider for him. He could smell her arousal and he could see how wet she was. It made his cock stir again.

"Mmmmm…." He loved the sounds she made instead of speaking to him. He gently pulled her folds apart so that he could look at her. She whimpered and moaned. He put his lips gently on her clit and tenderly kissed her where he knew she liked to be touched. She let out a sharp gasp and pressed herself against him. "Rumple…" He smiled. He continued to kiss her, each time drawing her into his mouth to suck gently on her. She emitted a series of cries and pants in response and he knew she liked what he was doing. "Don't stop… please…." She sounded desperate and it made his cock harden. He continued to suck on her until she grasped his head in her hands and pushed him down further against her. He increased his pressure and pace and her whole body spasmed as she cried out her release. She sank back and he put his hand over her. She seemed to like that too.

He looked up at her with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

She couldn't hide her smile from him. "You did good." She ran her fingers through his hair again. He moved up next to her and pulled her on top of him. She liked the fact that he was getting bolder and more sure of himself every day.

He urged her to lean forward so that he could kiss the base of her throat and the tops of her breasts.

"That feels so good, Rumple. I like it when you touch me and put your mouth on me…." Then she paused. "… and when you kiss me."

He could feel his cock stirring. He couldn't explain it, but he had an overwhelming need to touch her and to kiss her. He needed to put his hands and mouth on every inch of her body. He wanted to know how she'd respond every time he touched her, or mouthed her or bit her on a different part of her body. And he suddenly wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to do anything.

"Did I hurt you?" He had moved his head up and was licking the spot where he had dug his teeth into her skin.

Belle ran both hands through his hair. "No…" Her voice was a whisper. "It excited me when you bit me."

A moan caught in his throat. His cock was completely erect again.

"Mmmmm…." Belle voiced her pleasure. "You can do anything you'd like to me."

Rumple's whole body responded to her words. He wanted her to do anything she wanted to him too. He craved her hands and mouth on him. He wanted her to bite him. He wanted her to kiss him. He'd never felt such an aching need for physical contact in his life. He felt weak and desperate.

He pulled her down so that her head was resting against his chest. "I love touching you, Rumple." She said it as though she had read his mind. She ran her hands over his chest and then she raised her head and licked his nipples with her tongue. His reaction was quick and intense. He jerked at the sensation.

"I-I'm sorry." Belle moved away.

He whimpered at the loss of contact with her. "Don't stop. I liked that." He pushed her head back down on him. He decided this was the best time to share his decision with her. "I want you to sleep with me every night for now on… and you can touch me any way you'd like." He tried to sound nonchalant, as though this whole idea was just some business arrangement, but his voice betrayed him.

Belle giggled. "I think you're blushing, Rumple."

He was mortified. He was afraid that she was right. "I don't blush, Belle."

"Yes, you do… and I think it's adorable." She kissed him on the cheek. "So you want me to sleep in your bed every night?"

"Yes, it's warmer for both of us and you've been asking every night." He refused to meet her eyes.

Belle's lips were curling into a smile. "I don't want to put you out just because I like being next to you. If you'd rather not…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "I want you to be comfortable… there's obviously something bothering you if you don't want to sleep alone. Plus, like I said, it's warmer this way."

Belle giggled again. "It would be warmer if we wore night clothes. Where did our clothing go?"

Rumple felt himself blushing again. He could see that he wasn't going to get out of this gracefully. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to feel your bare skin against mine."

Belle kissed him again. "Thank you." She hugged him. Then she suggested something she wanted and knew he would like. "I think we should bathe together again tonight."

"Yes, we should." He didn't think this day could get better. Bathing together was his favorite activity. He would be able to touch every inch of her body as he helped her bathe… and she would do the same to him. He was already responding. Gods, did his body ever not respond to her?

After a little while Belle suggested that they get up. She would make breakfast and get started with her chores.

Rumple reluctantly agreed and let Belle leave him alone in the bed. He felt empty and lonely as soon as she was gone. What was wrong with him? He was the Dark One and he was acting like a lovesick schoolboy. His heart stopped beating in his chest. What was he thinking? He surely wasn't in love with her, was he? He tried to erase the thought from his brain. He was already acting like a fool. He didn't want to think like one too.

He got ready and headed down for breakfast. His heart had resumed beating, but it was beating fast and loudly. He felt irritated with himself and with it.

He sat at the table and pretended to read until Belle entered the room. She greeted him with a huge smile and his heart beat faster. He smiled in return despite his best efforts not to do so.

Belle placed his plate in front of him and lightly caressed his neck. His heart beat even faster. Belle sat down next to him and they ate their meal in relative silence.

"I'm going to spend the day in the tower, Belle. I won't be down for lunch. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"OK. I have a lot to do today. I'm going to make something special for dinner."

He rose and got ready to leave. She bit her lower lip. "I'll miss you."

He began to walk away. He could feel her eyes following him as he left the room. He made his way up to the tower and attempted to work on one of his formulas. His thoughts kept wandering back to Belle. He kept seeing her on her hands and knees washing the floor with her perfect little butt lifted into the air and her breasts visible as she leaned forward. He thought about how she would be giggling at his quips and listening to his stories. He thought about how he wouldn't feel lonely when she sat next to him or smiled at him. And he thought about how happy he felt when she hugged him or stroked his hair. She made him feel human and special and cared for.

He decided to ditch the tower and go back downstairs. He found Belle staring intently at a cook book.

"Belle." He grabbed her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

She let out a little squeak. "You scared me. I thought you were going to spend the day in the tower."

"Change of plans." He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. She responded to his boldness. She seemed to like it.

"Rumple." Her voice was stern. "I need to concentrate on what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Her body was telling him otherwise. He was getting better at reading her.

She turned to look at him. Then she kissed him on the forehead, on the nose and on both cheeks. "I like being with you too. I miss you when you're away from me."

She put her hand on his chest and he knew she could feel his heart wildly beating. She'd just kissed him several times.

"Did you like that?" She caressed his cheek where she had just kissed it.

"Yes…." He caressed her cheek in return and kissed her back. His voice was low and husky.

"Good. Maybe you were right about not wearing any clothing to bed. I want to kiss a lot more of you and I don't want our clothes to get in the way." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Every fiber in his body responded to her words and touch. He did not know if he was going to survive what she was doing to him. And, frankly, at that moment, he didn't even care.


	8. Something Deeper

Rumple could not sit still. He could not stop thinking about Belle's kisses. There was something about them that made his heart skip a few beats. Belle was going to bathe with him tonight and then she was going to sleep in his bed. And she was going to kiss him…

He tried to be good and stay out of her way, but he couldn't seem to do it. He kept finding excuses to go into the kitchen.

"Rumple!" She scolded him when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck again. He didn't care about eating. He just wanted to kiss. He wanted to feel her lips on his body and to see her reaction to his lips on hers. He smiled, knowing that despite her reprimand, her body seemed to enjoy what he was doing.

He was relieved when she finally finished preparing the meal and had a few minutes to spare. He was at his spinning wheel when she entered the Great Hall. She stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head back against her and she raked her fingers through his hair. It was as though she was petting him. He could feel himself almost purring with pleasure. He could also feel his cock straining against his trousers. He really didn't want to react so blatantly to her touch, but it just seemed to happen. He hoped she didn't notice.

She massaged his scalp with both hands and then planted a kiss on the top of his head. He whimpered. His cock was straining more. "I can't wait to bathe with you tonight." She whispered in his ear as she leaned forward and eased her hands into the opening at the top of his vest. She nibbled his ear while caressing his chest. A strangled moan escaped him.

She teased his nipples with her fingers. "Does that feel good? I know you want my attention."

"Yes…" He croaked it out. He'd be happy if he could spend the rest of his life with her by his side gently touching him and kissing him and showering him with affection. But this touch was making him a little happier than he wanted her to know.

He was trying to hide his arousal from her. For once he wanted her to know that he just liked being with her. He hated his body for betraying him.

She suddenly sat on the bench next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. Any thought of hiding his arousal went out the window. If she even glanced down she'd know. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Rumple's heart began to beat faster. He snaked his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He was going to kiss every inch of her body tonight.

"Rumple!" He knew she'd seen his erection by her tone of voice. It was a cross between a reprimand and resignation. "Have you always been this sensitive?"

He felt sheepish. "I can't control it, Belle. It just happens whenever I'm near you. If you touch me it gets worse."

"OK. Help me untie your laces."

His cock got much harder at her words. She was going to touch him. He needed her to touch him badly. He quickly helped her free his cock from the restrictive leather. He breathed a sigh of relief.

She straddled the bench and asked him to do the same so that they were facing one another. He leaned back and held onto the bench with both hands behind him. His cock was flat against his belly and was fully exposed to Belle. It excited him to know that she liked seeing him naked.

Belle cupped his balls in her right hand. He jumped. This time she didn't let go; instead she gently kneaded them. He squirmed and whimpered. "That feels so good, Belle." His voice was hoarse and raspy. She was touching him in just the right way. She seemed to know instinctively what his body needed.

She wrapped her left hand around the base of his cock and ran it up the shaft to the head. His pre-cum was dripping from the opening. She used her thumb to spread it over the head. He moaned and thrust upward. "Belle."

"I love touching you, Rumple." She leaned forward and kissed the inside of his thighs. He whimpered pitifully. "Please, Belle."

"I love kissing you." He watched her plant wet open-mouthed kisses on his cock, starting at the bottom and slowly moving up the shaft. He moaned loudly. When she got to the head she swirled her tongue around the rim and then kissed the opening with her lips and teased it with her tongue. He arched his back and moaned. "Please." She stroked his shaft while kissing and licking the head. He grasped the bench tightly. When she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked it, he couldn't hold back any longer. He let out a loud groan and came into her mouth. He whimpered and moaned as she continued to suck and lick him to completion. He sat up and ran his fingers through her hair the way she had done to him. "Belle."

His fingers felt so good to her. "Mmmm… I like that, Rumple." His heart beat faster. His confidence always increased when she liked how he touched her. He continued to stroke her hair and she continued to emit little moans. He didn't want to think about it, but he felt his cock stirring again. It happened whether she touched him or he touched her.

She suddenly jumped up. "I have to check on dinner." He knew she was aroused. He could smell it on her. It was intoxicating to him. He followed her into the kitchen and folded his arms around her from behind while she stirred the contents of a large pot. She didn't object. His heart beat faster again. She still liked what he was doing.

He kissed the exposed skin on her neck and shoulders and back. She whimpered again and he grew harder. He pressed himself against her so that she could feel him. "Mmmm…" She voiced her approval. He knew she wanted him to continue.

He boldly untied her bodice and pulled it open. She whimpered when he gently caressed her nipples through the fabric of her chemise. His cock engorged fully when he touched her breasts. He had to see them. He pulled her chemise down to expose her breasts to his view. She leaned her head back and pulled his head down so that she could kiss his cheek. She wanted him to look at her. It made his cock throb mercilessly. She whimpered when he cupped her breasts in his hands. She reached up to stroke his cheek and to kiss it again. He moaned at the contact. His need to be in her was growing stronger every day. He wasn't sure how much longer he could refrain.

"Rumple." Her voice was a desperate little cry. He pulled her closer against him and kissed and bit her neck and shoulders. She whimpered and pushed back against him. "Please… you know what I like."

He groaned.

He pulled her skirt up that so her bare butt was revealed. He growled and bit her shoulder again. The he slowly caressed her butt with both hands while rubbing his cock against it. He could not stop himself. She whimpered and he moaned. He reached around her and found her clit with his finger and began to lightly stroke it. She emitted a sharp little gasp and opened her legs wider. His cock got harder.

"I need to see you." He knew she would understand what he was asking.

She turned to face him, holding her skirt up so that he could look at her. He backed her against the counter and then knelt down in front of her. She draped one leg over his shoulder and he growled again. He pushed his nose between her legs and sniffed her. There was something animalistic about it that sent a shiver of desire straight to her center. She could feel the juices dripping out of her. She felt him swipe his tongue through her folds as he lapped them up. She whimpered and moaned. She held onto the counter to balance herself as she spread her legs wider for him.

"Belle." His voice was very hoarse. He gently separated her folds with his fingers, kissing her the way she had kissed him.

"Rum…" She pushed against him. "Please…"

He pulled her folds further apart and then kissed her clit over and over. She was squirming and crying out.

"I need your tongue, Rum. Please…"

His cock was now flat against his stomach again. He put one hand behind her butt to pull her closer as he licked and sucked her clit. He needed to taste and feel her climax in his mouth. She moaned and whimpered and writhed against him. He continued to lick her until she grasped his hair and pressed herself hard against him. The second she pulled his hair, his cock became more rigid and he could feel fluid seeping out of him. He moaned against her body and she shuddered and cried out at her release.

He pulled her down onto the floor and on top of him. They lay there together panting.

Belle kissed his neck and jaw. "Rumple…" She kissed him more.

He groaned. His cock was close to bursting. Belle sensed his need. She closed her hand around him and rapidly stroked him. He thrust wildly into her hand until his sperm spouted out of him.

He nuzzled her neck and hugged her as close as he could. Then he whispered in her ear what he could no longer keep to himself. "I want to lie with you, Belle. I want us to be one."

He expected her to object and pull away from him, but instead she traced his lips with her thumb. "It's OK, Rumple. I want the same."

It took him a second to register her response. "But no man will ever want you if you lay with me."

"You're the only man I want." She looked shyly at him.

"I'm not a man." His voice was sad and subdued.

"Of course you are. You may look a little different, but you're still a man… and I want to be with you. Haven't I proven that to you?" She stroked his cheek.

He couldn't deny it. "Yes… you have." He took her hand in his and brought it back to his lips. He kissed her palm and then the pulse point on the inside of her wrist. A thrill ran through her body.

Belle stared into his eyes. "Do you want other women?"

He couldn't hide his feelings from her. She brought out the human side of him, the side that needed physical contact and affection and understanding… and love. There was that word again. He'd buried it deep within himself. He had to stop these foolish thoughts. It was obvious that there was an intense physical connection between them, but that was all it was. No one could ever love him. That was a given. What scared him was that he knew he could love her. He wanted to deny it, but it was becoming more and more apparent. He was afraid that his body's responses to her were a manifestation of something much deeper. He couldn't even lie to her. "You're the only woman I think about… day and night. I can't think of anything but you, Belle. It's as though you've cast a spell over me." He looked utterly helpless.

"Rumple…" Belle's heart beat rapidly. She planted several kisses on his forehead and eyelids and cheeks.

When she stopped, he whimpered his disappointment. "I have to finish getting dinner ready. It will be time to eat soon. Then we can spend the whole night together." She kissed his Adam's apple and the base of his throat. He whimpered again. Maybe he'd be sated once they were joined together. He'd be with her all night every night and he'd be coupling with her. He craved that connection with her.

She kissed his jaw and chin before getting up. He wanted to pull her back down to kiss her lips. She'd avoided kissing him on the lips and he'd done the same. Even though she was willing to share herself with him and do anything to please him, she had not shared that. He felt a sadness fall over him. It was the one thing she wasn't willing to share and it was the one thing he now wanted more than anything. But he wouldn't take it from her. She'd have to willingly give it to him. He just didn't think she ever would.


	9. Honey and Cloves and Something Unknown

Rumple spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about how Belle's lips would feel pressed against his. He knew how they felt on other parts of his body. They were soft and warm and gentle and teasing. His cock hardened thinking about it.

He imagined that she tasted of honey and cloves… sweet with a hint of spice. He moaned. He hungered to taste her.

Then there was her tongue. He pictured the tips of their tongues touching for the first time. He thought about how she used the tip of her tongue to lick the fluid that dripped from the top of his cock. He hardened more. He thought about the way she licked his cock with the flat of her tongue and then swirled it around the head. Her tongue was smooth and rough and gentle and firm. He unlaced his trousers and released his cock from the tight leather.

He wrapped his hand around it and closed his eyes. He pretended that Belle's lips were pressed against his. She was giving him slow shy kisses. He stroked himself slowly in rhythm with her kisses. After a while she began to place wet open-mouthed kisses against his lips. Rumple pumped himself faster. The tip of her tongue darted out of her mouth and accidentally encountered his. He increased his speed and moaned loudly. Suddenly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and caressed his tongue with hers. The seed spouted out of him.

Rumple sighed. He'd promised that he wouldn't touch himself now that Belle was a part of his life. But he'd needed this release. He'd needed to fantasize about her kisses. Oh how he needed them. It was all he could think about.

He magicked away his mess and re-laced his trousers. He felt worse now than he had before.

Since it was almost time for dinner, he worked his way back down to the Great Hall. Belle was humming to herself as she set the table. Her happiness made him feel better. She looked up when she sensed his presence. He could see a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Don't stop on my account, Belle. Your humming is very soothing."

Her blush deepened as she nibbled her lower lip. He felt his cock twitch. What he would give to nibble on her lips or to feel her nibbling on his.

"Are you OK, Rumple?"

"Yes… yes…" He forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Come sit." She motioned him over. "Let me see if you're warm. You look feverish." She pressed her lips against his forehead. His cock sprang to life when her soft full lips touched his skin. "You're nice and cool." She planted a kiss on the same spot where she'd pressed her lips. He whimpered.

"Rumple." She knew what a whimper meant.

"I'm sorry, Belle. It's just that your lips feel so good. I like it when you kiss me." He thought it couldn't hurt to encourage her. Maybe she'd take pity on him.

She kissed him on his cheek. "I promise to give you lots of kisses tonight." She said it shyly. "I like kissing too."

He wasn't sure how he'd make it through dinner. The promise of more kisses gave him hope. It also made his cock throb.

Belle had prepared a delicious stew for dinner. It was so good that it actually distracted him from his obsession for the duration of the meal... almost. When they were done eating, he noticed a tiny crumb on Belle's lip. He wanted to lick it off her lip ever so badly. Instead he leaned over and wiped it off with his thumb. "There was a crumb on your lip." He felt compelled to explain himself. She leaned over and traced his lower lip with her thumb. "There was one on your lip too." They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to lean in to kiss her right then and there.

"We should go upstairs to bathe. I'll clean up here." He restored the room to order with a wave of his hand.

He then extended that same hand to Belle and led her up to the bathroom. He liked holding her hand. There was something special about it.

By the time they climbed the stairs, the tub was filled with water and towels and soaps were laid out. There were no bubbles this time around. Rumple didn't want any of her hidden from his view.

He suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't sure what to do next.

"Would you like me to help you undress?" Belle caressed his cheek.

"Y-yes… please."

Belle gently and reverently removed the clothing from his body one item at a time. She placed little kisses on his neck and chest and shoulders as she uncovered him. By the time she got to his trousers his cock was in its usual engorged state. She stroked it with her hand and then used the tip of her tongue to lap up the little drop of liquid that was dripping from it. He thought he would come when her tongue touched him. He jerked violently.

"Rumple."

"I'm sorry, Belle. My body's very sensitive tonight. You tongue felt so good on me." He climbed into the tub hoping the water would relax him a little.

Belle stood there for a few seconds and then began to untie the laces of her bodice. For the first time all day, Rumple stopped thinking about her lips. His eyes were riveted on her fingers. He was waiting for her breasts to be revealed to him. His cock was throbbing.

She pulled her bodice open and he could see her breasts through the thin fabric of her chemise. He whimpered. Belle pulled it over her head to bare her breasts to him. He grasped the sides of the tub. His mouth was watering to suck on the pink plump nipples. 'You're beautiful, Belle." He could barely recognize his voice. It sounded so hoarse.

Rumple watched her reach behind herself to undo another fastening. His eyes never left her breasts until her skirt fell to the floor and she stood naked in front of him. His eyes moved down to the triangle between her legs. He could smell her arousal. Now he wanted to taste it.

"Rumple." Her voice was soft and hesitant. She moved closer to the tub and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned.

"Belle." He could barely speak. "Give me your hands." She placed her hands in his and climbed into the tub. Before she could lower herself into the water Rumple pulled her forward so that her thighs were flush against his face. He pushed his nose between her legs to sniff her. Her scent was intoxicating to him.

Belle whimpered and grasped his head in her hands to balance herself. His nose was pressed against her clit. She whimpered and dug her fingers into his scalp when she felt his tongue exploring her folds. He was making low guttural sounds as he lapped up her juices. When he sucked her clit into his mouth, she cried out and writhed against him. He sucked on her more. She whimpered and pressed against him. He was addicted to the way she responded to his attentions. Nothing had ever made him feel so good about himself. She enjoyed the way he touched her and kissed her. She wanted to feel his hands and mouth and tongue on her. His own body was aroused to a point where it was almost painful, but he only wanted to please her. When she screamed out his name and pulled on his hair he felt the seed pour out of his body. He'd come again without even being touched.

"Rumple." She whimpered his name as she slid down against him and into the water. He magicked the water clean again and held her tightly against him. His heart was beating wildly.

She straddled him so that she could feel his cock against her. It immediately began to stir again as soon as their bodies made contact. He kissed her head and eyes and cheeks and nose. He planted kisses near her mouth, hoping she'd make a move to place her mouth on his. She reciprocated with hundreds of little kisses that made him whimper and moan and that made his cock grow harder and harder. She rubbed herself against him and bit down on his shoulder. His cock sprang completely back to life. He whimpered as she continued to rub against him.

"Belle." He lifted her up so that he could see her breasts. His mouth watered for them. He hungrily drew her right nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it. He knew she liked it when he was gentle with her. She moaned and clutched his shoulders. He continued worshipping her breasts with his mouth and tongue until she was moaning and writhing in his arms.

"Belle." He eased her down so that the tip of his cock was pressed against her opening.

"Rumple." She combed her fingers through his hair and his hips bucked involuntarily. She emitted a little sound that made him groan. He wanted to be in her badly, but he was extremely nervous. He hadn't lain with a woman in hundreds of years and he was terrified of hurting or disappointing her. He'd been a failure as a man, and even though he was now the Dark One, he had almost no confidence in himself. He had to keep reminding himself how much she liked being kissed and touched by him and how her body came alive for him. The thought did not boost his confidence, but it did increase his arousal.

"I'm nervous." Her words jolted him from his own thoughts. Of course she was nervous.

"It's OK, Belle. We're not going to do anything now. I just want to touch you." He found the inner strength to sound confident and reassuring even though he felt anything but. He was sure he was more nervous than she was. Belle was nothing if not brave.

She smiled shyly at him and his heart raced. She planted a kiss on each side of his mouth, coming closer to his lips than she ever had. His cock stiffened more.

"Do you want me to touch you?" She kissed him again in the same spots. His cock throbbed.

He arched his back and pushed up against her again.

"Do you want to push in a little?" She blushed profusely. He'd never been so aroused.

'Yes..." His voice was almost inaudible. His whole body was shaking at her suggestion. He would push in just a little... just the head. This way they could get used to each other.

"It's OK, Rumple." She caressed his cheek. He knew she sensed his nervousness.

"I'm nervous too." The words came out before he could stop them. It was almost a relief.

"It's OK." She raked her fingers through his hair and planted more kisses near his lips. He felt himself losing all self control.

He slipped his hand between her legs and carefully pushed two and then three fingers partially into her. Her body opened for them. He added a fourth and she made a little sound.

His heart stopped. "Are you OK?"

"Yes... it feels good. It always feels good when you touch me." She cooed in his ear.

His confidence increased. He lined up his cock at her opening and helped her lower herself on him, replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock. He managed to push in slightly. "Good, Belle. Does that feel OK?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He held his cock in his hand and urged her to press down further. He could feel her opening up to let him in. He was grateful that his nerves were tempering his arousal. The sensation of being even partially in her was almost too much to bear.

"Just a little more." She lowered herself further and the head popped completely in. They both felt it. They stayed frozen in that position for several seconds before either reacted.

Belle smiled at him. "That feels good, Rumple."

He smiled back. Now that he was in her, his cock began to throb again. "Oh, Belle." He was elated. He was going to lie with her tonight. He was filled with all types of emotions. Her body welcomed his. It felt so good and so right. It would all be OK.

He kissed her at the edge of her lips the same way she had kissed him. Her body automatically tightened around his cock. Every nerve in his body wanted him to thrust deeply into her or to plunder her mouth with his. He moaned loudly. It took every ounce of his will to control himself. Her muscles tightened around him again. He was about to lose all control.

"Belle... I think we need to continue this later. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you like this."

"OK." She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to raise herself off of him. Her body tightened around him once again, almost creating a vacuum as she pulled away. He moaned loudly. He was seconds away from coming.

"Belle, please touch me." His voice was pleading.

Belle settled beside him and grasped his cock firmly in her hand. He moaned. "Please."

She stroked him fast, the way she knew he liked it, and he came within seconds.

Belle cradled his cock in her hand until it softened completely. Then she straddled him and touched her forehead to his. They looked in each other's eyes. He wondered if she could see the deep feelings he was harboring for her.

She rubbed her nose against his. He liked it the way he liked holding hands.

She traced his lips with her thumb. "Stick out your tongue."

His heart stopped beating. "Belle?"

"Please, Rumple." She traced his lips with her thumb again.

He was confused, but did as she asked. He was barely breathing.

She brought her face close to his and touched the tip of his tongue with the tip of hers. Then she pulled away. "I just wanted to know how that felt." She blushed and his cock hardened.

His heart was beating wildly. He could taste her on his tongue. She was honey and cloves and something else he couldn't place. She was intoxicating. He was intoxicated. He would lie with her tonight... and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, it would lead to a real kiss.


	10. The Kiss

"Do you think we should bathe now?" Belle giggled.

Her hot breath on his ear and the sweetness of her laughter got his immediate attention.

He looked quizzically at her and she giggled again. "We've been in this tub for a long time, but we haven't even begun to bathe." She playfully splashed him.

He was momentarily shocked and then he laughed too. He splashed her back.

She giggled again and poured water over his head. "I'm going to wash your hair."

He grabbed her around the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. Then she took the vial that had liquid soap in it and poured it in her hand. She began to massage it into his scalp as she lathered his hair. Her breasts bobbed above the water line, immediately attracting his attention. He felt his cock stir again.

He tried to concentrate on Belle's fingers. They were sensually massaging his scalp as she lathered his hair. His cock began to harden.

Suddenly Belle convulsed into peals of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Her pure joy brought a smile to his lips.

She gasped for breath before answering. "Your hair stays any way I arrange it when it's soapy. You should see yourself right now." She giggled again.

Rumple magicked a small mirror into his hand. She had twisted his hair into a tall peak that stuck out from the top of his head.

"Very funny, Belle." He used that as an excuse to tickle her. She shrieked and squeezed her legs tighter around him. His cock was now completely erect.

"Give me that soap. I want to wash your hair." He lathered up her hair with the intention of arranging it into some grotesque form the same way she had his. As he massaged the soap into her scalp she began to emit little whimpers. His cock hardened more. She was not playing fair.

He did his best to ignore his growing problem. It was a constant with her so he was becoming better at dealing with it. He concentrated on her hair until he could no longer contain his laughter. "Two can play at this game." He handed the mirror to her and she burst out laughing. He had arranged her hair in five spikes that were sticking out from her head like a crown.

She tried to tickle him but he was too quick for her. He tickled her until she begged for mercy. Her breasts were heaving above the water making them impossible for him to ignore.

She looked up at him with a mischievous grin and laughed again. He responded in kind.

Apart from being uncomfortably aroused, he felt happy and light-hearted. He wanted to stay in the tub with her laughing and kissing. He pulled her close and kissed her on her chin as close to her mouth as he dared. How he wished she would kiss him on the lips.

Belle responded by clasping his head in her hands and kissing his nose. He whimpered in protest. He would give anything if she'd cover his mouth with hers.

Alas, it was not to be. She broke away and continued to play with his hair, entertaining herself and him by forming it into a series of shapes. He was having fun with her. It was almost enough to make him forget his growing need.

"We're going to get wrinkly from being in the water for so long." She giggled. "Let me rinse your hair for you. Lean your head back so that you don't get soap in your eyes." He obeyed her and enjoyed the sensuous feeling of the warm water and her hands on his head.

When she was done, he asked her to lean back so that he could do the same for her. Once again her breasts bobbed above the water. He could not take his eyes off of them even while gently rinsing her hair. He needed to touch them. He added soap to his hands and began to lather her breasts.

Belle's earlier laughter turned into a series of whimpers. She raked her fingers through his hair and pressed herself against him. His cock throbbed at her responsiveness. She was the perfect match for him, but he didn't want to hurt her. He obviously had no limitations. It was not the same for her.

"Rumple." She planted a prolonged kiss at the base of his throat. He was sure she could feel the vibration of the moan that escaped him.

As if in response, she began to kiss him more passionately, pausing to lick him with her tongue. His whole body convulsed in response to her attentions. He moaned loudly while involuntarily thrusting against her.

"Belle…" His voice was hoarse and pleading. "We should finish bathing."

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't continue on the way they were. His desire for her was burning out of control. He needed to douse some of the flames.

Belle gently bit him where she'd been licking him and then traced the bite mark with her tongue. He moaned loudly again. She could feel how aroused he was. Before he knew what was happening, he felt her hand encircling his cock. He whimpered her name. "Belle."

"I know. You need it again, don't you?" She kissed his throat again and he moaned loudly.

"I'm sorry." He felt embarrassed by his body's intense responses to her. He'd hide it if he could, but that wasn't possible.

"It's OK, Rumple. I'll take care of you." She began to stroke his cock in her hand while licking and biting the base of his throat. He sank his hands into her hair and concentrated on the feeling of her hand on his cock. There was nothing more exciting to him than knowing that she was touching him so intimately. His cock swelled more as she tightened her grip on it. He groaned and dug his fingers into her head.

She began to move her way up his throat, nipping him with her teeth, and then soothing him with her tongue. She continued to stroke his cock with her hand, occasionally caressing the head with her thumb. He moaned and whimpered. He didn't know if he was more excited by her hand or teeth or tongue. He arched his back and growled when she reached his chin and planted little wet kisses there. His cock was close to bursting.

"Faster." He thrust into her hand and begged her to increase her speed through his moans. She did as he requested as she continued to inflict bites and licks across his jawline and then back close to his mouth. He thrust and moaned. "Belle."

When she suddenly and unexpectedly slipped her tongue into the opening at the corner of his mouth, his whole body shuddered and his seed spouted violently out of him. Her tongue, so intimately touching his mouth, and so close to a kiss, had elicited an extremely intense reaction from him. It took every ounce of his willpower not to press his lips against hers.

Instead, he said her name in a way that belied his deep-seated feelings for her. "Belle." He felt her heart beat faster when he said it.

"Rumple." She caressed the right corner of his mouth with her thumb and then planted a kiss close by. She then did the same thing with the left. He held her tightly against him. He did not think he was going to be able resist kissing her much longer. He didn't understand why she wouldn't kiss him.

He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. The feelings he had for her could no longer be denied. He loved her. It was as simple as that. If only she could love him in return. He felt a tear fall from his eye. He pretended it was the water dripping from his hair. He could not bear to think otherwise.

"We should finish bathing." Belle was looking at him. "Was that what you wanted?" She blushed.

He realized that she needed some type of reassurance from him. "It was perfect." He traced her nose and then her lips with his finger. "I liked it when you put your tongue in my mouth." There. He'd said it. Maybe she'd want to do it again.

"I liked it too." She looked shyly at him and he felt his cock stir. She liked it too. Could a real kiss be far off? He tried to dampen his hope and excitement so that he wouldn't be disappointed if it didn't happen.

"I think we should bathe ourselves if we ever want to get out of this tub." He grinned at her and she giggled. He loved seeing her laugh.

"I think you're right… but I think we should face in opposite directions. It's too distracting if we watch each other." She blushed as she said it.

"You're distracted watching me?" The words escaped him before he could stop himself. He really didn't want her to answer.

"Yes. Can't you tell?" She blushed again.

He stared unbelievingly at her.

"It's true. I think you're beautiful." Her blush deepened.

His heart raced. He didn't know how to respond so he didn't. "Then we'll face in opposite directions." He turned away from her, mostly to avoid her gaze. She was looking at him in the strangest way.

It only took them a couple of minutes to finish bathing once they eliminated the distractions. Rumple got out of the tub first and covered himself with a long black robe. He suddenly felt shy. He turned to help Belle. She did not try to hide from him as he helped her and he did not avert his eyes. He made it obvious that he worshipped every inch of her body. Once she was out, he covered her with a long white robe and then led her to the chair in front of the vanity. He wanted to keep her relaxed even though he was starting to get nervous himself.

"I'm going to dry your hair and comb it, Belle." He wrapped a towel around it to remove the excess water. Then he picked up a comb and began to slowly and carefully rake it through her hair. She sighed and relaxed noticeably as he worked his way through each section of her hair. She watched him through the mirror, making eye contact with him several times. He found it hard to avert his eyes from hers.

As she settled back and let him attend to her, he noticed her robe opening until her breasts were completely exposed. His eyes focused on them through the mirror. When he looked up for a second he could see her watching him. "Touch me." She reached up to take his hand. She guided it to her breast and cupped it around her. They both watched through the mirror.

Rumple's cock rose steadily as he watched himself touching her. "Touch me more." Her eyes met his in the mirror. He put the comb down and stood behind her, all the time watching himself cup her other breast. His cock sprang up to a full erection.

"That feels good." He watched her through the mirror as she bit her lower lip.

He moved his hands under her breasts, freeing his thumbs to caress her nipples. She arched her back and whimpered. He could see the arousal on her face through the mirror. He intensified his efforts, teasing and cajoling her nipples into hard little peaks. He watched her moan and whimper and squirm at his touch. His cock throbbed.

She pulled her robe open wider so that she was completely exposed to him. He whimpered. He was almost tempted to magic a larger mirror in front of them so that he could see her whole body, but he could sense that she wanted something else.

"Belle." He leaned over and bit her shoulder. She immediately reached up with both arms and threaded her fingers through his hair. The sensation of her hands on him made his cock throb mercilessly.

She whimpered and opened her legs. He thought he was going to come.

"Belle?"

"Mmmmm…" She whimpered again. He moved in front of her and knelt between her legs. She opened them wider, inviting him to touch her or lick her or devour her in any way he saw fit. His arousal increased tenfold.

"Belle." He gently separated her folds with his fingers and she cried out. He moved closer and swiped his tongue over her slit stopping to apply extra pressure to the spot he knew she liked best. She arched her back and cried out again as she dug her fingers into his scalp. He repeated this several times until she was whimpering uncontrollably. He pushed his tongue into her and she arched her back again. He brought his mouth down on her and sucked her at the same time.

"Rumple…" She cried out his name. "I'm ready."

She was on the verge of coming and she'd stopped him. "Don't you…?"

"I think this will make it easier."

He wanted to hug and kiss her. She'd never done this before and she was trying to make it easier for both of them. He was so unsure himself and his ability to please her that he felt grateful. She made him less nervous. He stood up and dropped the robe from his body. She gave him her hand so that he could help her up and lead her to the bed. He gently helped her lie back and position her legs for him.

He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek and neck. He wanted to shower her with love and affection, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He didn't even know if he'd be able to enter her without coming.

"Are you sure, Belle? We don't have to do this tonight."

She looked him directly in the eyes and smiled at him. "I'm sure."

He wanted to kiss her on the lips at that moment more than he'd ever wanted anything. Instead he moved down and knelt between her legs again. He pushed three fingers into her. She was slick and wet and very tight. His nerves began to get the better of him.

"That felt good." She was so brave. It gave him courage.

He positioned himself above her and removed his fingers from her. He lined his cock up to her and attempted to push in. Her body opened for him as it had earlier. The head was in. He was never so aroused in his life.

"How does that feel, Belle?"

"It feels good."

"I'm going to push in more. It might hurt a little." He wasn't sure how it would feel for her. She was very wet and her body seemed to be welcoming him. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. He pushed in further until he felt resistance. He knew he was going to have to push harder. His concentration on Belle's comfort was the only thing keeping him from coming. He concentrated harder and pushed through.

She let out a slight cry, more of surprise than pain, but it made his heart leap into his throat.

"Are you alright, Belle?" His heart was racing wildly.

"Yes. It feels good. I just need to get used to it."

He held himself still for a minute. "I'm going to push in a little more. Is that OK?"

"Yes." She smiled at him.

Her body opened up and let his cock slide in. "I'm all the way in." He smiled proudly at her and she smiled back. "You feel so good, Belle." He wanted her to know.

For the first time he focused his attention on his cock. He could feel it throbbing inside of her. He felt at home and at peace.

"Are you ready?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes."

"OK." He began to slowly pull out of her before slowly pushing back in. He could feel her body adjusting to him. He kept up the very slow pace until he suddenly felt her moving in rhythm with him. He looked at her with surprise.

"That feels good, Rumple."

He smiled widely at her. He hadn't hurt her. She said it felt good. "Should I go faster?" He was still nervous.

"Yes."

He gradually increased his speed and she continued to keep pace with him. He'd never had this type of compatibility in his marriage. He felt good about himself. He wanted to please her. He watched her face and listened to her body as he thrust into her. She liked it when his body pressed against her in a certain way. He was sure it was connected to what she liked when he used his mouth and tongue on her. He concentrated on making sure that she was getting the right attention.

Belle began to moan and whimper and push back more aggressively against him. His cock throbbed uncontrollably in response to her cries. "Belle." He had to say her name.

"Faster… please." She whimpered and pushed back against him. He could no longer hold back. He gave into the beast in him and thrust fast and hard into her. She gasped and cried out and dug her nails into his back. He felt her body contract around his cock as it literally pumped the seed out of him. He let out an ungodly groan. He'd never felt anything like that before. He thrust a few more times and then collapsed on top of her, pulling her over so that she was now straddling him. He did not want to come out of her yet. It felt too good inside of her.

"Belle." He could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Rumple." She said what was in her heart even as she feared his reaction.

His throat constricted. What was she saying? She couldn't love him. "Belle?" Her name caught in his throat.

"I love you." She said it again and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Belle." He didn't recognize his own voice. He wasn't even sure if he'd said it aloud.

She raised her head from his chest and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Kiss me." He begged her. He needed her to kiss him. It couldn't wait another minute.

She brought her lips close to his and he pressed his lips against hers. He felt nothing but overwhelming bliss. Her lips were soft and sweet and inviting. He opened his mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Suddenly the strangest sensation passed over him. Something was happening to him. His first instinct was to stop kissing her, but when she opened her mouth to let him slip his tongue in, he couldn't resist. He continued kissing her, knowing deep down that something wasn't quite right.


End file.
